


Cornelia Street

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Casual Sex (mentioned), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Past and Present of Kurt and Blaine and a certain apartment on Cornelia Street, NY. Not canon-compliant.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 13





	Cornelia Street

**April**

Kurt Hummel always knew he’d be a star. In his senior year of high school, he was faced with a choice of fashion or musical theater? When he chose the latter, 18-year-old Kurt could never have imagined how quickly his career would take off. Right after his graduation from NYADA, he booked his first off-Broadway show. A small part, he always insisted, but it wasn’t ensemble or chorus like the parts most of his fellow graduates found themselves playing. No, Kurt’s character had a name and speaking lines as well as a short solo in two songs. 

The show was transferred to Broadway after 6 weeks of shows. When his run was over, he booked another musical. Audiences loved him, in just a couple of years he found himself with an abundance of parts to choose from, and he was able to support himself. 

He moved out of the loft, which Rachel had shared with him, and brought a place of his own. Though Kurt was happy to have the upper hand on Rachel for once in terms of fame, she had something he didn’t: a significant other. They had allowed the lease to end when Kurt decided to move out because Rachel had plans to move in with her boyfriend. 

Now, Kurt was sitting alone in his rented apartment while his other place was being renovated. He poured himself a glass of wine and stared at the sea of boxes. His calico rubbed herself against his leg. 

“Welcome to Cornelia Street, Georgia. Our new home for the next few months,” he told her. 

Her meow echoed off the blue painted walls of the living room. 

_We were in the backseat  
Drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar  
"I rent a place on Cornelia Street"  
I say casually in the car_

**April**

Blaine Anderson loved growing up in Los Angeles. Living with his older brother was much better than staying with his parents in Ohio. After his awful public school experience in his freshman year, Cooper offered to pull Blaine out of school, out of Ohio, and out of his parents' care. To say they were happy to hand Blaine over was an understatement. He had long gotten over how his parents reacted to his sexuality. Cooper accepted him, cared for him, and became his legal guardian. 

Even if living with Cooper meant a small apartment just outside of LA and working a part-time job to help pay bills, Blaine was happy to be miles away from his parents. He felt like this apartment was his home more than he ever did in Westerville. Cooper was the only person Blaine ever felt like cared about him. 

So, making the decision to not pursue a Hollywood career like his brother was difficult. At first, Cooper didn’t get it. Why couldn’t Blaine perform right here in LA? Where else could he have such amazing opportunities? 

To which Blaine said: “New York.” 

That was four years ago. The Anderson brothers used their frequent flyer miles to see each other as often as their jobs allowed. Cooper was in New Mexico on set for his upcoming movie. He landed the lead role (finally) so during their weekly phone calls, Blaine barely got to talk about the off-Broadway show he booked. Cooper, of course, wanted to be in the city for Blaine’s opening night but couldn’t make it until next week. Blaine brushed it off, he’d happily celebrate with his castmates instead of his older brother. That was his original plan. He didn’t consider one unforeseeable factor: Kurt Hummel. 

_We were a fresh page on the desk  
Filling in the blanks as we go  
As if the street lights pointed in an arrowhead  
Leading us home_

**April**

Maybe things would be different if they hadn’t met at a bar. Maybe things would be different if they hadn’t gone home with each other that night. Maybe things would be different if they hadn’t fallen into a pattern of hanging out and having sex. 

If Kurt had just remembered that he mattered, maybe he wouldn’t be questioning every move he made with Blaine. 

If Blaine has just thought that he was lovable, maybe he wouldn’t be questioning every move he made with Kurt. 

_And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
That's the kind of heartbreak time could never mend  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again_

**June**

When the days grew warmer, Kurt started to question his relationship with Blaine. They had been seeing each other on and off for months now but they weren’t dating. Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend. However, that didn’t mean Kurt’s daydreams didn’t occasionally show a fantasy future with Blaine. As Kurt became more confused about this relationship, there was one thing Kurt was sure of: Blaine didn’t see a future with him the same way Kurt was picturing it. 

He had always considered himself a romantic and Blaine always swore he was terrible at romance. Kurt silently disagreed because Blaine always made him feel loved and cherished when they were together. The problem was Blaine was free to do the same thing he did with Kurt with whomever he wanted. There were no attachments. The only place Kurt felt like Blaine belonged to him were the nights they spent together in his Cornelia Street apartment. 

Months of clandestine meetings and nights spent wrapped together in bedsheets were coming to an end. Kurt was slowly moving back into his other apartment, which was completely renovated now. 

Blaine didn’t seem to notice the small, neatly packed boxes against the living room walls as he pulled Kurt towards the bedroom. 

_And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name  
And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again_

**June**

Blaine tried to ignore the abundance of cardboard boxes and the lack of pots and pans in the kitchen as he made breakfast the next morning. But he almost burnt the eggs twice while trying to make out the black printed labels on them. Once he turned the burners off and plated the eggs and hash browns, he walked over to the boxes. Sometimes he really wished he had slightly better eyesight.

Kitchen supplies, one read. 

_Well that explains the missing pans_ , Blaine thought. 

Another said knick-knacks. 

Maybe Kurt was spring cleaning? 

Then he saw a medium-sized one labeled scarves. Kurt didn’t get rid of scarves. 

Blaine wandered back into the kitchen more confused now. Before he could gather his thoughts, Kurt was in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Morning,” he greeted. 

“Good morning,” Blaine replied, forcing a smile onto his face. “I made breakfast.” 

Kurt grinned and took a plate. 

Later that week, Blaine was walking around Kurt’sneighborhood. This hadn’t been planned when he told his roommate he was going for a walk. Blaine couldn’t help himself; he was drawn to this place. He almost texted Kurt to see if he was free while standing outside his building. 

Even if he wasn’t on Cornelia Street, there were few places in the city that didn’t remind Blaine of Kurt. Every time he walked into the theater for a show, he wondered if Kurt was doing the same. He ate at a new restaurant and wanted to ask Kurt to join him sometime. He’d see a window display and think of him. People-watching in parks only made Blaine hope to someday be holding hands with a significant other, maybe walking a dog too, and his mind always brought up an image of Kurt. 

But Kurt didn’t want to be with him _that_ way, did he? 

He certainly wasn’t a dog person and Blaine didn’t know if that was going to be a deal-breaker. 

_Windows swung right open, autumn air  
Jacket 'round my shoulders is yours  
We bless the rains on Cornelia Street  
Memorize the creaks in the floor  
Back when we were card sharks, playing games_

**Early September**

Blaine had been interviewing people for weeks. He just couldn’t afford his apartment by himself any longer. He had told Kurt he wanted to stop relying on money from his brother but his job didn’t cover the full rent. 

“He seemed like a nice guy,” Blaine says, “but then he said he was a smoker so that was a deal-breaker.” 

“I didn’t know roommates were so hard to come by in New York.”

“Me either!” 

Kurt never met the person Blaine had finally clicked with in fact Kurt hadn’t even stepped foot in Blaine’s apartment. 

“You’ll find someone,” Kurt assured him while wrapping Blaine’s gray scarf around the boy's neck. “Now, we have to get going if we want to make the show.”

Blaine nodded and helped Kurt into his coat. 

“Wait a second, is this my jacket?”

“Yeah, you left it here the other day. It’s comfy.”

They stepped out into the hall and Kurt locked up.

“Looks better on you.”

“Everything looks good on me,” Kurt teases. “You can take it back with you tomorrow.”

“Someone’s awfully sure I’ll be staying the night.”

“What can I say, I’m a confident guy.”

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt to the elevator. 

_I thought you were leading me on  
I packed my bags, left Cornelia Street  
Before you even knew I was gone  
But then you called, showed your hand  
I turned around before I hit the tunnel  
Sat on the roof, you and I_

**Late September**

Kurt stared at the picture Blaine had sent him and typed back a response to his question. 

**Blaine: Is this outfit Kurt Hummel approved?**

**Kurt: It has my official stamp of approval, yes. What’s the occasion?**

**Blaine: Date night**

Luckily, Kurt’s sitting on his bed and his phone dropped onto his blankets. He falls backward, turns his head into a pillow, and screams.  
When he sits back up, he repeats the same word over and over.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck…”

Georgia hops up on the bed and meows. Kurt reaches out and pulls her into his lap. 

“I fell in love with him,” he tells her. “He’s dating someone and here I am sitting alone in my apartment.” 

His cat meows again like she was offended by that comment. 

“Okay, not alone. I have you but you know what I meant.” 

_Well_ , Kurt thinks, _if Blaine can go on dates then I need to distance myself._ Clearly, their relationship wasn’t going to be more than hooking up. 

He lets Georgia curl up on one of his many decorative pillows while he grabs an empty cardboard box to fill. 

The sooner Kurt Hummel puts this apartment behind him, the sooner the memories will fade, and the sooner Blaine Anderson will disappear from his thoughts. 

It was finally time to let this apartment go. Kurt had been avoiding moving back to his old place, despite renovations being completed for weeks now, because he didn’t want to move on from what he found in these walls. All the time he had known Blaine, he’d lived in this apartment. All their memories were here but Kurt needed to push forward. He had to get out of here. 

_I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
That's the kind of heartbreak time could never mend  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name (city screams your name)  
And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again_

**October becomes November**

Blaine didn’t know this would be his last time being greeted at this door with a kiss. He didn’t know this was their last dinner, last movie night, last hook up, and last night in this apartment. Kurt didn’t tell Blaine where to find him after this apartment got new tenants. 

He didn’t think about why Kurt might be holding on a little tighter as they hugged goodbye. He didn't understand why Kurt was giving him vague answers about seeing each other later this week. 

At first, Blaine didn’t question why Kurt hadn't answered his text from earlier that day. He was a busy man so he’d see it eventually. As more hours passed by, Blaine became more worried. His roommate, Sam, calmed him down. 

“Dude, sometimes I don’t answer for like two days. Give him a break,” he said before turning back to his video game. 

Blaine tried to believe him but Kurt always answered him before the day ended. Today, however, Blaine was laying in his bed watching the clock on his phone change to midnight and no notification of a text from anyone. 

Something was wrong. 

_You hold my hand on the street  
Walk me back to that apartment  
Years ago, we were just inside  
Barefoot in the kitchen  
Sacred new beginnings  
That became my religion, listen  
I hope I never lose you  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
Oh, never again_

**December, 2 years later**

It is snowing when Kurt leaves work on Tuesday. He tightens his white scarf around his neck and secures his matching set of gloves under the sleeves of his long, black, wool coat. Kurt hopes he won’t be left waiting in the cold too long as he makes his way towards his old apartment. 

Turns out, there’s no waiting at all because Blaine is sitting on the stone steps outside of the building. 

“Hey,” he says, standing up once Kurt is in front of him.

“Hi you,” Kurt replies, kissing his cold cheek. 

“I can’t believe you used to live here.”

“For just a couple of months,” Kurt reminds him. “It was a nice place.”

“Those few months changed everything though.”

“Yeah, they did. For the better.”

Blaine smiles. 

“Remember when we were making Christmas cookies in your kitchen.” Blaine nudges Kurt. “And I threw flour on you.”

“And then, I threw a cupful of sugar on you as payback,” Kurt continues. 

Their hands are swinging between them as they walk along the street. 

“That was the day we made up after you left.”

“After you went on that date.”

“It wasn’t really a date, Kurt,” Blaine says. “Sam set me up on a blind double date. Terrible idea.”

“Terrible,” Kurt agrees. 

“All I wanted was you.”

“You got me.”

“Now, I do. Back then, I definitely didn’t feel like it.”

Kurt nods. “I didn’t either. We weren’t clear about our feelings.”

“Not at all. We could’ve been dating long before we actually started.”

“We needed to get our shit together first,” Kurt says. 

“It worked out in the end, at least.”

Kurt pulls Blaine out of the way and kisses him.

“I love you,” he murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hmm, not as much as I love you,” Blaine replies, kissing him again. 

_And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name  
And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
I don't wanna lose you, hope it never ends  
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again  
I don't wanna lose you, yeah  
"I rent a place on Cornelia Street"  
I say casually in the car_

The problem that prevented them from getting together, ultimately, had been their inability to understand love. 

Blaine believed for so long that even his brother could not love him simply because Cooper wasn’t big on saying those three words aloud. He thought his actions had been enough and for some people, they would have been but Blaine needed to hear it. 

Kurt thought people belonged together. Love was not about possessing another person nor was it about finding your other half. They didn’t live in a world of perfect couples, who fit together just right. 

They were too broken and needed to fix themselves. They didn’t need another person to love them until they discovered who they were and what they wanted from a relationship. Some say they found each other too early. Others say too late. But if you ask Kurt and Blaine, they’ll tell you they found each other when they needed to, just in time.


End file.
